Pokemon: The Sacred Stones
by PokePenguin2459
Summary: Ash and his friends have strangely appeared in the continent of Magvel. Join them as they fight in the War Of The Stones alongside Princess Eirika and Prince Ephraim. Momonshipping among others.
1. The Fall of Renais

**Here's my new story - a crossover between Pokemon and Fire Emblem. It's called Pokemon: The Sacred Stones and follows the plot of Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. A poll will be put up for this story, so don't be afraid to cast your votes! Well, let's get going, shall we?**

* * *

><p><em>In an age long past… evil flooded the land. Creatures awash in the dark tide ran wild, pushing mankind to the brink of extinction.<em>

_In it's despair, mankind appealed to the heavens, and from a blinding light came hope, The Sacred Stones._

_These five glorious treasures held the power to dispel evil._

_The hero Grado and his warriors used the Sacred Stones to combat evil's darkness. They defeated the Demon King and sealed his soul away within the darkness._

_With the darkness imprisoned, peace returned to Magvel._

_But this peace would not last…_

* * *

><p><em>The continent of Magvel. For some 800 years, a quiet peace reigned in the absence of the terrible darkness. The Sacred Stones have been passed from generation to generation. Nations have been built around their power and their legacy.<em>

_The kingdom of Renais, ruled by Fado, the peerless Warrior King._

_The kingdom of Frelia, ruled by Hayden, the venerable Sage King._

_The kingdom of Jehanna, ruled by Ismaire, Queen of the White Dunes._

_The theocracy of Rausten, ruled by Mansel, the Divine Emperor._

_The Grado Empire, ruled by Vigarde, the stalwart Silent Emperor._

_These five countries house the power of the Sacred Stones._

_They are joined by the emerging mercantile republic of Carcino._

_In these times of peace, tales of past conflict have drifted into legend, and memories of the ancient dark arts have all but evaporated._

_It is now the year 803... In an instant, the whole of Magvel is threatened by an unexpected atrocity._

_The Grado Empire, the largest of the Sacred Stone nations, has invaded the kingdom of Renais under orders from Emperor Vigarde._

_A longtime ally of Grado, Renais was caught off guard, unable to mount any resistance._

_Grado's forces move quickly, seizing one territory after another._

_Compounding King Fado's worries, his son, Prince Ephraim, has gone missing._

_However, there are five small rays of hope._

_In Renais, there is a pair of generals named Ash Ketchum and Maylene Samuels, the MomonShipping Aurors. _

_In Frelia, there is a pair of cavaliers named May Maple and Drew Hayden, the ContestShipping Dazzlers._

_In Jehanna, there are two myrmidons named Dawn Berlitz and Silver Ketchum, a mysterious duo not to be messed with._

_In Rausten, there wait a monk and a mage named Cilan and Iris, the WishfulShipping Protectors._

_In Grado waits two wyvern generals, one a wyvern knight and the other a wyvern lord, named Paul Shinji and Alexis Ketchum, the BlackRoseShipping Dragon Riders._

_Grado's momentum carries its armies to the gates of Castle Renais itself._

_Renais will fall… It is inevitable._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: The Fall of Renais<strong>

A soldier was running through the corridor of Castle Renais. Things went from bad to worse for him and his fellow soldiers of Renais. He finally made it to the throne room, where his king, two paladins, the king's daughter, a cavalier and an archer were waiting. One of the paladins had a yellow mouse on his shoulder.

"Your Majesty, I bear bad news. The castle gate has been breached. Emperor Vigarde's forces are within the castle walls.", said the soldier.

"I understand.", said King Fado.

"The garrison has fallen. We've lost contact with Prince Ephraim and can expect no help from his men. Your Majesty, what are we to do?", asked the soldier.

"…What else can we do? Order your men to lay down their arms.", ordered King Fado. The soldier then left to give the order.

"Father…", said the princess.

"Eirika. Are you wearing the bracelet I gave you?", asked King Fado.

"Yes, I have it right here.", answered Eirika.

"Good.", said King Fado.

"Seth, Ash, Maylene."

"Yes, Your Majesty?", Seth asked.

"What is your order?", asked Maylene.

"Whatever it is, it must be important.", said Ash.

"Take Eirika and head for Frelia. King Hayden is an honorable man. I trust he will keep you safe.", ordered King Fado.

"Understood.", said all three.

"And what of your Majesty?", asked Seth.

"Me? I shall remain here. We have long held Grado among our dearest allies, yet now, they attack? I must know why.", said King Fado.

"Am I somehow responsible for this? Have I erred in my leadership?", he asked.

"Renais is mine to guide… How could I have failed her so?", he added.

"Father, you can't stay! You mustn't!", Eirika pleaded.

"If you stay behind, then so shall I!", she added.

"Go now, Seth! Ride! Take her to safety!", King Fado ordered. Seth then grabbed Eirika and placed her on his horse's back.

"Father!", Eirika cried.

"Forgive me, Your Highness.", Seth apologized. Seth, Ash, Maylene and the cavalier then fled, taking Princess Eirika with them. Several Grado soldiers then entered the room, followed by Emperor Vigarde and his son, Prince Lyon.

"Ephraim, Eirika… You must survive.", said King Fado.

* * *

><p>Seth, Ash, Maylene and the cavalier exited Castle Renais along with Princess Eirika.<p>

"General Seth!", said the cavalier.

"Franz, ride ahead and bring word of our coming to Frelia. A single rider has better odds of passing unseen by Grado's men. Convey to the throne all that has happened here and petition for reinforcements.", Seth ordered.

"U-understood!", said Franz. He then fled into the distance.

"Princess Eirika, we must- Quickly! Behind me!", said Seth frantically. A wyvern knight then appeared along with three wyvern riders.

"You there, with the girl. Tell me, would that be the wayward princess of Renais?", said the wyvern knight.

"Well, this must be my lucky day. You're a dead man. The wench goes with me.", he continued.

"Never!", Seth said. He and Ash then charged at the wyvern knight and then struck down his two wyvern riders. They then faced the wyvern knight.

"I am Valter, the Moonstone, Grado's fine general! And you're just two corpses who do not know they're dead.", said the knight. Ash and Seth then launched a sword attack at Valter, missing. Valter then struck them in the arm with his lance.

"Ahhh… No!", Seth said in pain. Ash was no better off. Let's just say another 5 metres or so to the left and things would get bad for him. They then fled with Princess Eirika and Maylene.

"Such terrible wounds, and still he holds to his duty? How entertaining. Fly away, little pests. Fly away. Try to outrun death. More time to savour the hunt… and the kill.", Valter said.

* * *

><p>The group stopped near a bridge for a rest.<p>

"Princess Eirika! This way! I can see no more of Grado's men. If we've made it this far, we've surely earned a moment's rest", Seth said. Maylene was tending to Ash's wounds.

"Next time we see that guy, I'll kill him! Did he seriously think that a wound like this will keep me from guarding Princess Eirika? Not a chance. Right, Pikachu?", Ash said.

"**Right, Ash!"**, Pikachu replied.

"Please forgive our grabbing you so…brusquely earlier.", said Seth.

"Don't be foolish, Seth. If it weren't for you guys, I would never have made it out of the castle. You are the reason I'm still alive. You have my gratitude.", said Eirika.

"And whoever that man was, he was clearly after me… It's my fault that the two of you received such grave wounds, Ash and Seth.", she apologised.

"Allow me to treat it, I-", she added before being interrupted.

"Your Highness, I can't allow an injury like this to be an obstacle. We have more important matters to attend to. We must press on to Frelia. We must fulfill His Majesty's wishes.", said Seth.

"…I wonder how my father fares alone in the castle. Do you think he's safe? And what of my brother on the Grado front? We've heard nothing from him for days.", said Eirika.

"King Fado and Prince Ephraim are both valiant and brave men. I doubt even the might of the Grado Empire can hold them in check. More important to us, Princess Eirika, is that you look to your own safety. How sad the two of them would be if anything were to happen to you. We must reach Frelia to ensure the day of your happy reunion.", Ash said.

"Yes, of course. You're right. Until I'm reunited with my father and brother, I must not despair. Come, Seth, Ash, Maylene and Pikachu. Let us go.", said Eirika.

"Once we cross that bridge, we will be in Frelia, near Border Mulan. Let us proceed, Princess Eirika.", said Ash. Eirika then walked over to them.

"Your Highness, I won't lie to you. This will not be an easy ride. Please, take this rapier. If anything should happen to us, you must continue to Frelia, alone if it comes to that.", said Ash. However, a trio of fighters came chasing after them.

"You there! Renais dogs! Where do you think you're going?", said the leader fighter.

"Grado's men… Stand back, Princess Eirika.", said Ash.

"It's all right, Ash. My brother taught me something of swordplay. I will stand with you.", said Eirika. One of the fighters tried to strike Eirika with his axe, but Eirika dodged the attack before striking back with two quick sword attacks.

"Princess Eirika!", Ash shouted in concern.

"I'm fine. His axe was slow, and I was quick. Now it's our turn!", Eirika said, soothing her friend's concern. Maylene then killed the fighter with her arrows, then Ash dealt a massive blow to the second fighter. "We'll hold the rest of them here. Please, Princess, flee to Frelia!", Seth said. He then dealt the finishing blow to the fighter that Ash injured earlier.

"All that's left is their leader…", Ash said.

"What was that? Do you think you can take me, wretched fool? Come! It's time you high-and-mighty knights learned how to respect a true warrior!", said the fighter. He then charged at Ash.

"You will be the first to die!", the fighter said cruelly. He then struck Ash with his axe. It only dealt a small amount of damage, but he was hurt nonetheless.

"Urgh…", said Ash in pain.

"Ash! His wounds must be worse than he let on…", said Eirika, who was worried for the sake of one of her knights.

"Time to die!", said the fighter.

"Stop! Face me, if you have the steel!", said Eirika bravely. She then charged at the fighter, drew her sword out, and slashed him with a critical hit.

"What? How?", said the fighter before he died at Eirika's feet.

"Princess, are you injured?", asked Seth.

"What? Oh, no… I'm fine, Seth.", answered Eirika.

"But you looked so pale…", said Ash.

"I'm fine… Fine. …This is war, isn't it? It's not at all like the games I used to play with my brother or Lyon. I never thought- I didn't know it would be this…savage. Are words useless? Is strength all that matters? It's so sad… Why would the Grado Empire do this? To what end would they start a war?", said Eirika sadly.

"Princess…", said Maylene.

"Don't worry, Maylene. I won't give in to sorrow. Let's get moving. I'm not broken, and I won't stop until I see Renais restored. I won't stop until I'm reunited with my father and brother.", said Eirika. They then went towards Border Mulan.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! That's the first chapter of my new story up. Here's the classes of each protagonist that was introduced in this chapter. I'm planning on making a habit out of this, so pay attention.<strong>

**Eirika: Lord**

**Seth: Paladin**

**Franz: Cavalier**

**Ash: Paladin**

**Maylene: Archer**

**Please read and review. No flames, please. Well, catch you later!**


	2. Escape!

**Here's the next chapter of Pokemon: The Sacred Stones. Let's get going, shall we?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Escape!<strong>

Some Grado troops have succeeded in their mission to surround a fort in Border Mulan. In the fort was a soldier and a girl with dark-blue hair.

"Princess Tana! Grado soldiers are approaching!", said the soldier.

"What? So soon? Ah, we've had no time!", said Tana.

"Milady, we lack the arms to defend this place. You must return to Castle Frelia.", the soldier said calmly.

"I can't! Not yet. We haven't found Eirika and her companions yet. Eirika is my friend, and she needs my help. I won't abandon her.", Tana said. Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Oh, I know! Go and ask Father-I mean King Hayden for more troops.", she ordered.

"Yes, your Highness!", the soldier said before leaving the fort.

"Eirika, please be safe.", prayed Tana. The soldier then left for Frelia and left another behind.

"Commander Bruguet, the enemy appears to be fortifying it's position in the castle.", said a Grado soldier.

"Hmph. They're tenacious, but they have no hope of stopping our advance.", said Bruguet.

"What are your orders, sir?", the soldier asked.

"Ha! Orders? You just stand here and watch. I'll crush them myself!", said Bruguet cruelly.

"As you command, sir.", said the soldier. Bruguet then killed the Frelian on the spot.

"Ha! That's what happens when you face my lance!", gloated Bruguet. He then seized the fort and the soldiers took their positions.

"St-stop right there! Call off your forces and turn back, or you'll have me to deal with!", Tana yelled.

"Is that so? And who might you be?", Bruguet asked.

"Who-? I am Tana, Princess of Frelia. I will not permit you to abuse my country any longer.", Tana said defiantly.

"Frelia's royal brat, huh? How convenient…", Bruguet said cruelly.

"Leave this castle immediately. If you harm me, my father and brother will chase you to the world's end.", Tana ordered. However, Bruguet put on a cruel smile.

"Yes, I've heard how King Hayden dotes on his precious little daughter. Let's see how true that is. You'll make us a fine hostage, my dear.", Bruguet said sadistically.

"Seize the girl and lock her up!", he ordered.

"Right away, sir!", said the soldier.

"No! Let me go!", Tana screamed. Just then, Eirika, Seth, Ash, Pikachu and Maylene appeared near the border.

"Seth, look…", said Eirika.

"I see it. It seems like Grado's army has already reached Frelia. Princess, this place is perilous. We should bypass Mulan altogether and head straight to the castle.", said Seth.

"But we can't just ignore this… You were there when Renais was invaded… You saw what I saw. You saw how the people suffered at the hands of Grado's soldiers. Homes were destroyed, possessions stolen, women kidnapped…", said Eirika sadly.

"Anyone who resisted was executed without question, without hesitation.", said Maylene. Seth said nothing after hearing that.

"Please, Seth. I won't allow that to happen here. I don't want to see any more people harmed by Grado's atrocities.", said Eirika.

"All right, Princess. I understand. Perhaps we can retake Mulan.", said Seth.

"But, Princess, you must act with caution. Your people need you, too.", Ash said.

"Of course, Ash. Come on! Let's go!", Eirika said.

"Lady Eirika, what are your orders?", Ash asked. After the orders were given, Ash charged forward and killed a fighter with his sword.

"Ash. I need to know what's happening here. I'm going to visit that home.", Eirika stated before going into a home.

"The rumours are true, aren't they? The Grado's army's taken over the castle. It looks like they've seized the castle gate, too. Smart work-the gate provides defense and heals wounds to boot. They must be fierce warriors to have taken the gate. Watch yourself.", said a villager. After Eirika exited the home, Bruguet saw her.

"Hm? Is that the princess of Renais? Ha ha! Fame and fortune ride to meet me!", he gloated.

"Move on, you slugs! Bring that girl to me!", he ordered. After a fighter moved close to Ash and Maylene, Franz intervened with a knight.

"Sir Gilliam, is that Mulan? Have we reached Frelia's border already?", Franz asked.

"Aye, we have. Her Highness Princess Tana should be inside the castle.", answered Gilliam.

"But look-the countryside is crawling with Grado soldiers! Where's the castle guard? Has Mulan fallen? Are we too late? ", Franz asked.

"Too tough to say from here. Princess Tana's in no danger if they want her as a bargaining tool. We men of the Eastern Watch will see her to safety.", Gilliam told him.

"Yes… Yes, of course. We mustn't give up. We must move. We must retake the castle. Then, we ride forth to Princess Eirika's aid. ", Franz said.

"I've got stronger armor than you do. I'll take the lead. Watch my back.", Gilliam ordered. He then struck a soldier with his lance but took some damage.

"Sir Gilliam! Are you all right?", Franz asked.

"It's just a scratch.", Gilliam told him.

"Wait! I…I have a vulnerary with me. Let me give it to you.", Franz suggested. Gilliam then took the vulnerary and he became fully healed.

"Thanks, lad.", Gilliam said thankfully.

"Please, sir… When I was a raw recruit, General Seth taught me something. He said that every soldier can serve a role, even the most inexperienced.", Franz said modestly.

"Wait…", he said suddenly.

"What is it?", Gilliam asked.

"Those knights… Is that General Seth, General Ash and General Maylene? And their companion…must be Lady Eirika!", he said. He then charged at a fighter and struck him with his sword, with Ash landing the final blow. This went on until only Bruguet was left. Ash then charged at him.

"Bah, what a worthless lot of curs I've been assigned!", he said furiously. Ash then struck him with his lance, then got struck by Bruguet's lance. He then landed the final blow.

"This…this can't be…I…", was all Bruguet could say before he fell to the floor, dead. Eirika then went to seize the gate.

"Princess Tana.", Gilliam said.

"Sir Gilliam… I'm sorry. I never meant to cause you such trouble.", Tana apologised.

"It was no trouble. I live to serve, Princess.", said Gilliam.

"Tana!", said Eirika.

"…Eirika? Is that really you?", asked Tana.

"Tana, what are you doing, so far from Castle Frelia?", Eirika asked.

"I heard that Renais had fallen, and I was so worried… But I'm glad to see that you're safe…", Tana answered.

"Wait! Where is Ephraim? Is he well?", Tana asked.

"I wish I knew…", Eirika answered sadly.

"You haven't heard from him? Oh, I hope he's not been harmed…", Tana wondered.

"Come, we must go to Castle Frelia. My lord father may know something.", Tana said.

"Thank you, Tana.", Eirika said. They then left to go to Castle Frelia, where King Hayden was waiting.

* * *

><p><em>Eirika and her companions have liberated the border castle. Alongside Princess Tana of Frelia, they ride to the Frelian capital.<em>

* * *

><p>"Oh, Tana… I'm grateful to see that you're safe and sound again! You've no idea how worried I was when I heard you were under attack at Border Mulan. You are not to leave again without my permission. Do you understand?", King Hayden said sternly.<p>

"Don't be mad, Father. Look, I come bearing good news. Eirika! Come out now!", Tana called. Eirika and her generals then came to the presence of King Hayden.

"King Hayden, I am pleased to see you again, even in these sad times.", Eirika said.

"Ah, Eirika! It does my heart good to see you safe.", King Hayden said gladly.

"Thank you. I was able to escape the castle before Renais fell. But I'm not sure if my father…", Eirika said sadly.

"Yes. I…have received word of your father through General May.", said King Hayden. Just then, said general entered the room.

"Ash, so good to see you!", May said happily.

"Good to see you, May. What is the word on King Fado?", Ash asked.

"…King Hayden's friend, King Fado…did not survive the fall of Renais Castle.", May said grimly. Ash became angry while Eirika was on the verge of crying.

"Rest assured, Grado will be punished for it's cowardly act. This is Frelia's promise.", King Hayden promised.

"Eirika, please stay here and rest. I cannot imagine how exhausted you must be.", he offered.

"King Hayden. You know of Prince Ephraim's disappearance, do you not?", Maylene asked.

"Yes, we hear the prince and his men hound Grado at every turn. It's said that he's led his forces into the empire itself. Reports suggest he's crossed the border and now fights in Renvall.", Hayden said.

"My brother… He fights on? Even now?", Eirika asked.

"Yes. My Pegasus knights bought this information at a great price. Even though Renais has fallen, he charges into the enemy's heart. He is truly Fado's son… What a valiant youth. I wish that I knew whether he remains unharmed, but I do not.", said Hayden.

"King Hayden, I thank you for your offer, but I cannot stay. I intend to ride to my brother's side with reinforcements.", Eirika said.

"I cannot allow it. I know how you feel, but this plan is suicide. I would be betraying Fado's memory if I allowed any harm to befall you. Stay here. Rest and mourn. Leave this war to the warriors.", King Hayden said solemnly.

"King Hayden, even though I agree with your decision, Eirika has four generals and a knight, all of Renais, with her. And I know that Ash would want to save the world.", May argued.

"That's true. I know you mean well, Your Majesty. However, I have lost my father, and my twin brother is in peril. My brother, he is a part of me… I cannot rest here in peace while he risks his life.", Eirika agreed.

"No. Renais has no more army. Grado's forces decimated it. I wish that Frelia could provide you with support, with soldiers, but… My son, Innes, is on his way to meet the empire's forces. We cannot spare a single brigade. Your own retinue of knights cannot possibly face Grado alone. Are you so determined to go?", asked King Hayden.

"Yes. …With apologies.", answered Eirika.

"As resolute as your father, eh? What am I to do in the face of such foolhardy determination?", asked King Hayden. He then opened a door.

"Vanessa.", he called. A green haired woman then walked in.

"Here, Your Highness!", said Vanessa.

"Moulder.", Hayden called. An old man with brown hair then walked in.

"You called, my king?", said Moulder.

"Gilliam.", Hayden called. Gilliam then walked in.

"Yes, sire?", said Gilliam.

"May. Drew.", Hayden called. May saluted as a green boy walked in.

"Present, sir.", said Drew.

"You are to accompany Princess Eirika of Renais into Grado territory. I expect each of you to provide aid and support for her brother.", Hayden ordered.

"Hmm. Quite a grave responsibility you've given us.", Moulder said solemnly.

"No matter what the obstacles, we will perform our duty.", Vanessa said.

"Our lives are yours.", Gilliam said.

"Ash, even though I get to work with you, don't treat this as any of our journeys. You already know that, though.", May said.

"Grado will fall at our hands.", Drew said.

"These are some of my most trusted and stalwart vassals. They will, no doubt, prove themselves quite valuable on your journey. Remember, you are venturing behind enemy lines. You will need supplies. I will have a supply convoy readied to carry your weapons and provisions. It will remain at your side, no matter how far afield you venture.", Hayden explained.

"King Hayden, I…Thank you.", Eirika said gratefully.

"No, save your thanks for your return…with your brother, Prince Ephraim.", Hayden said sternly.

"Yes, Your Highness!", Eirika said happily. The group then received 5000 gold and left the throne room. Tana went to talk to them before they left.

"Eirika, you don't really intend to go through with this, do you? I can't guess how you must feel, but it's just too dangerous. What would happen if you were kidnapped by Grado's men?", Tana asked.

Thank you for your concern, Tana. But I have no choice. Don't you see, Tana? I have to go.", Eirika protested.

"Eirika… Oh, why is this happening? What's gone wrong with the world?", Tana asked again.

"Tana…", Eirika said sadly.

"Why would Grado invade? Emperor Vigarde is a man of peace. His people adore him. And you and Ephraim are friends with Prince Lyon, are you not? What could be behind this madness? Why is this happening…", Tana wondered.

"I have no answers for you, Tana. I don't want to believe it, but the reality is that we are at war. If I do nothing, I may lose my brother as well as my father. This is why I have to fight. It's the only answer I have.", Eirika told Tana before leaving the castle, and eventually Frelia itself.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done! The next chapter features the debut of two more protagonists as well as two antagonists. For now though, here's the list of the new protagonists to be added to the list.<strong>

**Gilliam: Knight**

**Vanessa: Pegasus Knight**

**Moulder: Priest**

**May: Cavalier**

**Drew: Cavalier**

**Please read and review. Also, vote on the poll!**


End file.
